Comfort
by under.that.sun
Summary: Marco decided to visit Luffy after Ace's death, what is he seeking from Luffy? Angst romance, MarcoxLuffy, past MarcoxAce, one shot.


**A.N. Okay, when I started this I had a different idea for this, but somehow the story took a turn on its own and ended up like this, what exactly 'this' is I don't know, so please tell me how I did… Btw this is Valkyri38 request - angsty MarcoxLuffy, developed after Ace's death.**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, sex without a real reason…**

**Disclaimer: *whistles and hides something behind her back, suddenly she gets shot and falls down* *some men run to hear and start searching through her clothes* *they sigh happily when they find what they were looking for* *those men run back to Oda-sensei shouting that they got back his One Piece ownership***

I felt someone getting closer and opened my eyes to see who is coming; Rayleigh left three months ago and Boa can't come. I stood up and got myself ready to fight; if it's enemy I will be able to practice everything I learned so far…

The bushes spread and someone I had a vague memory of meeting came into the clearing. He had blond hair, sad smile and head shaped like a pineapple he walked several more steps, got on his knees and bowed. "I'm sorry for not being able to save Ace!"

I looked at him a little more and remembered seeing him during the war, he was part of the old man Whitebeard's crew. I got on my knees in front of him and bowed too. "I'm sorry that in the end he chose to die for me!"

The pineapple-head guy sat and I followed after him, he looked over me, his eyes lingering a little longer on my scar. "He talked about you all the time." I noticed pain in his eyes. "He was proud of his little brother."

Silence fell for several minutes while we remembered Ace. "Tell me how was Ace when you were nakama."

Gentle expression appeared on the blond man's face. "He was kind of happy-go-lucky he liked to tease people, a lot." He made a little pause. "He was strong, not only physically, but mentally too, he was always there when you needed him…"

He talked more about my brother, but I didn't listen, pain already spreading through my heart. Besides that look he has in his eyes, I have seen it before. You talk about someone important to you and unconsciously make all of his points, bad or good, seem nice…

"You really loved him, huh?" I interrupted his talking.

Pain spread across his face. "Yea, I did…"

I nodded and turned my eyes away; he lost even more than I did. "What's the real reason you came here?"

At first he looked at me a little surprised, but then finally abandoned trying to put a normal expression and let pain spread all over his face. "Just like your brother, always know if someone is trying to hide something from you…" He rubbed his eyes. "I can't sleep anymore, and when I do, I have nightmares. I see him smiling and happy, but then the image shatters and I see him dying once again." He stayed quiet for a moment looking at his hands and then looked back to me. "I know you're not real brothers, but I wanted to see if meeting you, talking with you, would change anything…"

"Did it?"

He laughed awkwardly. "No, you two are definitely brothers, but it seems that I don't feel relieved at all…"

Suddenly felt an urge to comfort him, to hug him or to give him other kind of comfort… I tried to stand up, but my legs got tangled and I fell down on the pineapple-head. Apparently we were so close that while falling, our faces smashed into each other. I felt something soft touch my lips and when I opened my eyes I saw that my lips landed on the blond man's.

I tried to push up, but somehow I got tangled and fell down again, luckily this time on his chest, not face. "U-u-um I'm sorry!"

I tried to push off again, but this time I was stopped by his hands around my neck. "Can we lie like this for a while?"

I looked up, forgetting all of my embarrassment, and saw that he had this nostalgic, a little painful, but somehow happy expression. I remembered that I tried to stand up 'cause I wanted to comfort him, his expression right now was somehow better than the one he wore a moment ago. "Sure."

I put my head on his chest and felt his finger start brushing through my neck I looked up again and saw him staring into the sky; he doesn't notice he's doing this… "You know, our relationship started almost identically to this. We were going to our bunks after the party in the ship and stumbled on something. We both fell down – he on top of me." He touched his lips with his free hand. "His lips landed on mine, just like yours did a moment ago, only that he started kissing me…"

There was a strange flinch in my heart, I stretched myself and put my lips on his. "Just like this?"

I saw his eyes widen, but he silently answered. "Just like this…"

I pressed my lips on his and started moving them, slowly he started moving his. I felt something warm brush through my lips and opened my mouth, warm tongue slipped into my mouth. I closed my eyes and gave up trying to understand what the hell is happening. I only felt the bleeding wound in my heart and how it hurt less with every slow movement of that tongue.

Hand moved under my shorts, my body immediately reacted and pressed itself closer to the body underneath me. Suddenly I felt air rushing and then felt my back land on the ground; oh… The blond guy pulled away from my mouth and looked into my eyes, I slowly nodded and he claimed my mouth again.

I felt a warm breeze blow through my lover part and I shuddered; it seems my shorts have disappeared… I felt something brush through my entrance and then I felt a push and something entered me. That something started to move. "Relax."

My muscles relaxed and suddenly the thing that entered me became thicker. I flinched a little, but then it started to feel better and small noise left my mouth. I covered it with my hand; what… what was that?! Another small noise came from inside of me, but it came together with a wave of pleasure, so I decided to ignore it.

Suddenly the inside of me became empty and I whimpered, just as I was to protest about it something bigger pressed itself into me. Another, long and loud noise left me, it left me again but then slammed back in. Even bigger pleasure took over me, it continued for some time, but then suddenly I saw white as a huge wave of it hit me.

It took one more slam like that and I lost my mind in a cloud of white pleasure. When I opened my eye I saw pineapple-head lie next to me. He lazily smiled. "Maybe you two are similar than I thought…"

**A.N. I have warned you! Actually I was supposed to finish this yesterday, but I was just so lazy… But I did it today, so I think we're good, right? Hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
